Two Heads Dont Think Alike
by ilovejohnny009
Summary: It's everyones 7th year at Hogwarts and, surprise surprise, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are Head's. Just letting people no now, this will turn into DMHG, but it will be BZHG for a few more chapters. new chap up, bit of sexual stuff, but not to heavy
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fic on here, so pleze dont be too hard on me! Yea,I kno this is like almost every other fic. Yea, the title is stupid, but hopefully the fic wont be too bad! I tried other fics on other sites, but I kinda lost touch with all of them, or in other words gave up. Im hoping this will be different, nd Im not sure how regularly I can post new chapters, but I will try my hardest. Im up-to-date with all the books and shtuff, Im just not sure if I will be following them. Dumbledore is kool, so he'll probably be in here, nd Lucius wont be in Azkaban. So I guess Im already not following the books. If the characters are a bit, different, than they should be in the book, Im probably well aware of it, I just needed them to be the way Im making them for this story. Otay, I think that's it, so here's the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Hermione Granger was getting read for her 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was in her room, brushing her hair after getting on her muggle clothes. Hermione hadn't changed all that much over the summer break. She found a potion to tame her unruly hair, so it now lay beautifully curly down to about 5" past her shoulders. She had also grown into her physical features; she now had a nicely rounded ass that wasn't to big, but it wasn't nonexistent either. Her breasts had grown over the summer so now they would attract attention to her, but not just for them. It would be quite an understatement to say she was "cute" because she had changed into nothing short of beautiful, although her changes were minor. The muggle clothes she was wearing were simple: simple blue jeans with a light blue shirt with silver flowers and fake jewels around the right side. Although this choice of clothes was not the most elegant, they complemented her and her body very well.

"Hermione, sweetheart, it's almost time to leave for the train!" Hermione's mother yelled up the stairs.

"Coming Mum, give me 2 more seconds," Hermione put her brush down in her trunk. She closed her trunk, making sure everything in there was perfectly organized, and that her Head Girl badge sat neatly on the top of the pile. "Okay Mum, lets go…" yelled Hermione as she ran down the stairs. Hermione and her parents piled into their car and headed off to the train station, a short 10 miles away.

When they had gotten to the train station, Hermione and her parents had said their good-byes outside of the platform, considering they were muggles and couldn't get into it anyway. Hermione had leaned against the wall between platforms 9 and 10, and then she casually slipped into the familiar train stop. As soon as she backed away from the wall, she was bombarded with 2 other people. They were frantically hugging her and saying things, which mixed together so all she got out of it was, "Mione, so much, vacation good?"

"Whoa, slow down; what's that now?" Hermione asked her 2 best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Mione we missed you so much!" Ron said, hugging her once more.

"Was you summer vacation good?" Harry asked, also giving her another hug.

"Yeah, it was great, and I missed you both too!" Hermione paused, taking a good look at her 2 best friends. They, like her, hadn't changed all that much over the summer, just enough to make them even more attractive than they used to be. Ron was now 6'3" and had hair about to his ears. Practicing Quidditch with Harry and helping his Mum with the harder outside chores had done him well. He was not insanely muscular now, but quite fit. Harry had the same adorable face, and his hair was exactly the same. But some how that had only added to his good looks. He was like Ron, 6'1" and muscular enough to look hott.

"And look at you both, you're going to be beating away the women with a stick!" Hermione added. She then laughed at the muggle reference to someone good looking. Although she thought it was funny, Harry and Ron didn't seem to get it. They looked at her oddly at first, but then shrugged it off and laughed with her.

"Cmon guys, we better get a compartment before they all fill up," Harry said to the others.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys, but I have to sit in the Heads Compartment during the train ride. I'm guessing neither of you are the Head Boy though…" She asked hopefully.

"Do you remember who you're talking to, Mione. Who in their right mind would make either of us Head Boy?" Harry kidded. They all walked onto the train together, but Hermione walked off to the back of the train towards the

Heads Compartment while Harry and Ron got into a compartment by the front of train with some fellow 7th year Gryffindor boys. She walked until she saw a sign on the front of a compartment that read, "Heads Compartment" and quickly opened the door.

She opened the door to revel a very standard looking compartment. The only differences with this one from the others was that it was a little bigger, the seats looked a bit nicer, and their was a portable trolley in there, much like the muggles vending machine. _'Humph! You'd think the Heads Compartment would be a bit nicer…' _Hermione's thoughts trailed off as the compartment doorwas thrownopen to reveal none other than Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Draco Malfoy was getting ready for his 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was less than thrilled as he gave himself the once over in his full-length mirror. No, it wasn't because he was bad looking or anything. Quite the contrary, he was what some people would say…a heartthrob. With his tall and muscular frame, he could get any girl in bed with him, which added to his already huge ego. His silvery blonde hair and blue/gray eyes were a combination to make any witch sway at his will. No, it wasn't because he hadn't become Head Boy. Actually, he had, and the reason he was dreading this year was a certain young witch who he knew would be Head Girl. Hermione Granger. Sure, he had never actually heard from anyone that she had become Head Girl, but he knew it was coming. He would be in for a year of hell with Granger; but then again, he would probably be worried if anyone other than her was Head Girl.

'It's not like I have feelings, or any emotions other than loathing for that Mudblood, I just know that she, unfortunately, is the best one for the job. Or maybe its because I've shagged every other witch in our year, and it'd be a bit awkward if I brought another one into the dorm. But either way, I'm going to have my ands full with that one…'

"Draco, get a move on or you'll miss the train and we'll be stuck with you longer than we should!" Draco's father yelled up the stairs in a cold tone. Now to an outsider it might sound as though Lucius disliked or hated his son and his son's presence; you'd also think this because of the way it was said. But in reality, this was Lucius' way of "joking" or "kidding" with Draco, and Draco knew that. He didn't have much of a problem with his father besides the occasional, father/son, disagreements.

Draco rolled his eyes at his mirror, grabbed his trunk and started down the stairs. Because Draco was still underage and couldn't apparate yet they had to use a muggle contraption called an automobile. The whole ride, Lucius complained about these muggle things, and how he couldn't wait until Draco was of age. They reached the train station about 15 minutes early. Lucius felt that Draco was obviously old enough to walk to the station alone, so all he did was drop him off. He walked over to the wall between platforms 9 and 10. He put all his weight on it and soon enough he dropped onto Platform 9 ¾. He looked around and quickly saw 3 of his best mates, Blaize Zambini, Greggory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe. Why they were his best mates, even he didn't know. Well, Zambini he had a good guess: Blaize and Draco were a lot alike in everything. Blaize came from a pureblood family and him and Draco had the same financial ability. There fathers both had a lot of control over things with the Ministry and both families are with Voldemort. He had about just as many girls, he was a good student (within the top 10 highest of his year) and they both had the same friends. But Goyle and Crabbe? They were both stupid, ugly, and incompetent. None the less, they were his friends.

"Hey guys, have a good summer?" Draco asked walking up to the trio.

"I guess" Both Crabbe and Goyle said at the same time.

"Cant complain" Blaize said with a smirk watching a Ravenclaw from their year walk past.

"So what happened with her?" Draco asked, seeing the reaction of his friend

"There is a chance we may have hooked up a couple times…" Blaize trailed off, smirking again. The guys laughed and then looked towards the wall to the platform when they heard something fall to the ground. It was a girl's trunk and the reason for it was 2 boys running up to her and hugging her tightly. He identified the 2 boys as Potter and Weasley, but couldn't see enough of the girl. Without giving it a second thought he turned back to his friends, because he had known that there was no other girl that those 2 boys would miss as much as that.

"Hey, was that the Mudblood?" Blaize asked Draco questionably.

"I'm guessing. Why?" Draco said shortly.

"I dunno, it just didn't look like her. Looks like she had a good summer too." Blaize commented, as she was about to walk onto the train. Draco didn't even turn around and look. There was no way that thing could ever look anything better than hideous.

"Your not thinking of-" Draco started.

Blaize knew what he was going to say so he just cut him off by saying, "Maybe, I mean, she is one of the only ones left in our year that hasn't been with either of us. Maybe I could change that…" Blaize trailed off and got a star-struck look on his face. Draco playfully punched him and said a short "Ew"

"So Draco, Head Boy?" Blaize said knowingly as the group started to walk towards the train.

"Of course" Draco replied smugly.

"And Granger is Head Girl, no doubt"

"Yes, I'd guess so"

"And you're going to invite me over?"

"I guess, but why?"

"Granger is gonna be there! It'll be even easier to shag her if I'm there all the time…ya know what I mean?"

"Hey, as long as you don't get in the way of me and my thing then you can come over and shag Granger whenever you want."

"Yess"

"Haha. Well I have to be going, I'm going to have to sit in the Heads Compartment-No Zambini, you can't come with me cause then I will actually have to see you and the Mudblood."

"Ha! You're funny. Um, right then, guess we'll see you at the feast." Blaize said walking to the front of the train as Draco walked towards the back. It took him a lot longer to get to his compartment than it should have. If only he didn't stop to talk to a few of the Hufflepuff girls. When he finally made it to his compartment he noticed someone was already in there. Rolling his eyes, he knew it was Granger and seriously considered turning around and sitting somewhere else.

'Wait a minute, just cause she's in there I'm going to sit somewhere else! I don't think so! I am NOT going to let Granger control my actions this year!' Draco thought to himself and threw open the compartment door. As he did, Granger looked up and he was shocked for a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Hermione couldn't say she was completely shocked when she saw Malfoy standing there. I mean he was a prefect before and he did have the 2nd best grades in their year. After a moment of thinking about it, she couldn't believe she hadn't known all along that he would be Head Boy.

"Malfoy"

"Mudblood"

"I'm going to ignore that"

"Why ignore it, you should be used to it by now"

"Yeah well I'm not! It's cruel and insensitive"

"And I care, why?"

"You little bitch!" Hermione said raising her wand, "You should care because now that we have to live together, I can do anything to you at anytime!"

"Granger, I knew a lot of girls had a thing for me, but I never thought you would be one of them"

"What are you going on about?"

"You. You like me"

"I do not and would not, ever"

"Yeah, then why would you want to 'do anything to me at anytime?'"

"Shut Up dumbass, you know that's not what I meant"

"Ooo, looks like someone's got a mouth on her"

At that moment, Professor McGonagall opened the compartment door.

"What is going on in here!" McGonagall screamed, dumbfounded that the Heads of this school could not act civil towards one another. She didn't even give them a chance to explain. She just sat them down and read them their duties as Heads at school. She also read them their duties for the train, and what was expected of them and their attitudes towards each other. She said she knows it's a big change for the both of them, being thrown together like this, but she needed them to act civil towards one another, at least when they were anywhere with people. So basically she said she didn't care how they acted towards one another in their dorms or when they were alone, as long as they didn't show that side around other people. She told them they had 5 minutes to discuss who would be patrolling where after she left, and then they were supposed to be on their way, patrolling the train for the duration for the trip. With that, she left the compartment.

After the 5 minutes was up, Draco said, "See you Granger" and left the compartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This looks long to me on Word, but I'm not sure how long it will be once I submit it as a story. Please review my story and tell me if it was to long or to short or just right or whatever. I think I said before that I'm open to constructive criticism, just not people saying it's horrible. If you think it's that bad then don't read it and don't review. Please and Thank You!

Christa


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Hermione headed off towards the front of the compartment. She didn't go too far up because of the spots both her and Draco had claimed to patrol. He decided on the front and half of the middle. She decided on the back and the other half of the middle. She was happy about that because that means she would spend as little time with Malfoy as possible, and she got to patrol around her friends. She quickly checked on everyone else on her side of the train, then rushed over to where she saw her friends earlier when they got on the train. But unfortunately when she looked in there, she saw a couple of 3rd year Slytherins. Just then she heard laughing coming from a few compartments up and immediately recognized it as her guy friends. She smiled and started to walk towards them. Out of no where, some1 ran into her, knocking her to the ground. She muttered under her breath about people not paying attention then looked up to see Malfoy smirking down at her.

"And where, do you think you're going Granger?" he asked accusingly, still with that same evil smirk on his face.

"To go see my friends, why does it matter to you?"

"Hmmm, maybe because this is _my_ patrolling area,"

"Yeah, but my friends-"

"Are in my area. Did we or did we not agree that this was where we would patrol and we wouldn't go onto the others area? Didn't we do this so we would be able to spend as little time together as possible?"

"Yes but-"

"But nothing, sorry bout your luck Granger"

"Ugh!" Hermione said annoyed. She started to back away when someone grabbed her by her elbow and spun her around. She was surprised and when she spun around, she became a bit too close to the person.

"Hi Hermione" Hermione stepped back and looked at the person. It was Blaize Zambini.

"Erm, yea, hi" Hermione said awkwardly. Malfoy stood behind the pair smirking.

"So what isn't Draco letting you do?" Blaize asked kindly.

At first Hermione was shocked by his sudden kindness towards her. But in no time at all she warmed up to him and said, "I know my friends are just a few compartments down from the end of my side but he wont let me go see them. He said we had an agreement to stay on our own patrolling area so we won't have to be around each other much."

"Well then he must be crazy." Blaize stated simply, and as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Hermione had a confused look on her face and asked, "Why would he be crazy?"

"To want to spend as little time with you as possible. He must be crazy. I mean, your smart, sweet, and beautiful" With that Hermione couldn't help but giggle. She had never been talked to like that by a guy. Malfoy rolled his eyes at them and shook his head knowingly.

"I'll talk to him" Blaize whispered to her. She could feel his warm, soft lips touch her skin and it sent chills. Blaize then walked over to Draco and they walked into another compartment. About 2 minutes later he came back out and put his arm around Hermiones waist. "I got you 20 minutes every hour. Of course that should be fine considering you should be patrolling, not talking with your friends." With his arm still where it was before, he guided her over to her friends' compartment, then took her hand gently in his and kissed it softly before walking away. Hermione was so shocked she just stood outside the compartment looking dumbfounded for a moment before opening the door.

"Hey guys!" Hermione said to her friends, walking into the compartment. She quickly realized that she was the only girl in there, usually Lavender Ginny or anyone else would be in there. "Where is everyone else?"

"Hey, and what do you mean, everyone else?" Neville asked her.

"Nevermind I guess. So what have you guys been up to, and how was your summer?" Hermione asked while hugging Neville, Dean, and Seamus.

They all took turns talking about their summers and anything and everything they had on their mind. They were having a great time when suddenly their compartment door slide open to revel Blaize.

"What do _you_ want Zambini?" Harry asked quite rudely.

"Actually, Potter I'm here because Malfoy says Hermione needs to get back on duty and it's been well passed 20 minutes." Blaize then looked at Hermione. "Sorry, I tried to get you a bit more time, but Draco just wouldn't budge on his decision."

"Oh, its fine," Hermione said standing up. Blaize walked into the compartment and put his arm around her waist casually, which caused her to blush.

"May I walk you back to your compartment, Hermione?" Blaize asked politely.

Hermione smiled and muttered a small "sure" before walking out with Blaize. As soon as she left, chatter sprung up from the boys about Hermione and Zambini.

"What the bloody hell was that all about!" Ron asked angered.

"I know, I mean, he's a Slytherin!" Harry commented.

"What is she thinking?" Dean questioned.

"Maybe they put a spell on her."

"He is just messing with her, he's got to be."

"I dunno, have you seen her this year?"

"Yeah I definitely wouldn't say I didn't understand if he started liking her."

As the conversation went on, it turned from Blaize and Hermione to just plain Hermione. They were talking about how hott she's gotten and even Harry and Ron were commenting as much as the others about her and her changes. They were so busy talking they didn't know that the compartment door was open just a bit. Actually it was just enough for someone standing outside the door to hear every word they were saying. Draco Malfoy smiled and walked back towards the Head's Compartment. He walked into see Granger already changed into her school robes and reading a book. A perfect opportunity to tell her what he heard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i kno this is a sucky place to stop but i spent days typing nd i prolly have atleast the next 10 chapters already typed up. this is the only spot i could stop at unless i choose to put 2 more pages of word in here. ne way it just seemed too long for me so here ya go with the next chapter! pleze reveiw!

christa


	5. Chapter 5

'_Perfect. Who cares if this might boost her ego, it will probably freak her out even more then she would be happy about it. Sure this isn't a very good plan. Actually it isn't a very good plan at all. Maybe I should save it. Maybe there was a way I could use it as blackmail…' _Draco suddenly saw Blaize coming up behind him. Blaise just winked at him and they walked into the compartment together. Hermione looked up and at first only saw Malfoy and she glared, but then Blaise walked in and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey Hermione" Blaise said sitting down next to her.

"Hi Blaise," Hermione said batting her eyelashes at him.

"So, I know we just started talking," Blaise started. He put his hand on her knee and rubbed it. He was never planning on doing anything; he just needed Hermione to think he was very interested in her. "But I was wondering if you would want to do our homework together tomorrow night. I mean, its nothing special, I'd offer something better but there really isn't anything going on. And Draco invited me over so I think it would be the perfect chance for us to be together," Blaise finished looking at Draco pleading for a moment before Draco nodded his head. Blaise looked back to Hermione to see her looking at him dreamily. Blaise smiled at her, breaking her out of her trance.

'No, it wasn't a smirk like so many other Slytherins have. No that was a smile, a real, sincere smile. Wow, I think I'm falling for him already' 

'_**What! In the whole 6 years you've been at Hogwarts, you've never fallen for someone that fast! And especially not a Slytherin that hated your guts these past 6 years.'**_

'Yeah, but it seems like he's changed. I think it's sweet, what's the problem?' 

'The problem is that maybe it's not him that changed, maybe its you. Think about it. This is the guy that wanted nothing to do with you for 6 years, unless you count needing to be there to make you feel like shit. He was, and probably still is a Malfoy clone! How can you even be thinking about this!'

'_Well I feel like I can trust him, so shove off' _Hermione said to her mind.

"Sure, we can do our homework together, but _just_ homework, okay?" She said, taking his hand from her knee. "Now if you'll excuse us, Malfoy and I have to round up the first years," And with that she walked out of the compartment and closed thee door behind her. When she got into the hall, she leaned up against the wall. She didn't know what made her say that. She thought she told that voice in her head to shove off. But for some reason she just said it.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Blaise asked back in the compartment, still very confused.

"I don't know. First she was drooling over you, and then she's walking out. But I guess she's right because we are nearly there."

"Yeah, I guess I'll try to talk to her later…" Blaise said as he walked out of the compartment. He was walking up a few compartments when he ran into Hermione coming out one of the near compartments, followed by a bunch of first years. "Hey, sorry about before, I guess I was a bit forward-"

"No, no, not at all. It's me who should be sorry. You didn't do anything. Erm, I have to get these first years where they are going, but would you meet me later tonight?"

"Meet you where?"

"I'm not sure, I'll owl you later. It'd probably have to be when Malfoy and I are patrolling."

"Okay, I'll see you later," Blaise said, kissing her cheek softly before walking off.

Hermione regained her composure. After a while, all the first years were rounded up and her and Malfoy had them standing outside, waiting for Hagrid.

After Hagrid got the first years, Hermione and Draco walked to one of the carriages towards the front of the line, as McGonagall instructed them to. Draco opened the door for her, as if to let her in first. It took her a moment to trust him, and she started to walk towards the door. The second she was putting her foot up, Draco pushed her out of the way and walked in first. Hermione rolled her eyes and put a scowl on her face. She walked into the carriage and sat as far from Draco as possible. Draco smirked and turned to talk to her.

"So, _Hermione_, you and Blaise…?" Draco asked, still smirking.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Well do you like him?"

"Do you honestly think, considering our past, that I'm going to sit her and discuss this with you?"

"Yes, actually I do."

"Well your dead wrong. I'm not going to discuss this, nor anything else with you," Hermione said looking away. Draco said nothing but looked away. Less then a minute later he heard a mumble.

"What was that Granger, I didn't seem to here you."

"I said, yes I do like him."

"Do you want to be with him?"

"In what way do you mean?"

"What way do you think I mean, Granger?"

Hermione thought about it, "Well I'm going to say that you don't mean the perverted way," Draco laughed, "So yes, I do want to be with him."

"Then why did you react the way you did back in the compartment?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"Well, when he said about coming over to our dorm, I started having a battle in my head, I guess you could say. One part of me was very happy and that he changed, but the other part told me that it wasn't him that changed, it was me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it was telling me that he wanted nothing to do with me for the past 6 years, but the year that I look different, he wants to be with me."

"Well if that is the case, He's not the only one…"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'm not sure what I'm talking about."

"Okay…"

"Yes, well, we are at the castle so I guess I'll see you later." Then Draco left the carriage.

Hermione got out of the carriage and waited outside the castle doors for her friends. Then she heard people talking about Quidditch and recognized the voices as the guys from the compartment. Considering she still hadn't found the girls and it was a bit cold outside, she walked up to them. The group walked up to the castle and into the Great Hall and sat down. Harry and Ron were sitting next to each other and Hermione sat down across from them, and soon she was next to Ginny. They were talking for a while, and the only times they were quiet was when the sorting hat had his song, and when Dumbledore made his speech at the end. They were a bit quiet when the food came out, but everyone managed to talk while eating.

All throughout dinner, Hermione would steal glances over at Blaise. She looked away quickly when Draco looked up at her. He was really looking at Goyle, but he saw her looking over in the background. He elbowed Blaise to let him know. The next time Hermione looked over at Blaise, he was looking at her. She blushed and he smiled and returned to his food.

"Hermione, am I crazy, or are you and Zambini smiling at each other?" Ginny asked.

"No, no, never, why would you think that?"

"Because of the fact that you 2 were looking at each other smiling." Ginny said smiling at Hermione and the spot she got herself into.

"You should have seen them on the train," Harry said annoyed.

"What happened on the train?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"We were talking earlier when _he_ can in, put his arm round her waist and walked out with her. Later we saw him walk into her compartment and she walked out a little later in a huff, and then before we got off the train, we saw him kiss her!" Ron said angered.

Hermione was about to try and explain when Dumbledore ended the feast and told the Heads to come up to the front, where Professor Snape and McGonagall would show them to their dorm. Hermione walked up and reached the table at the same time as Draco. They followed their professors to the third floor and down the hall. They stopped at a portrait of the Hogwarts animals.

"Okay, your password is 'unity' so don't forget it. You may change your password, but you both would need to decide on it together, and inform the Headmaster."

"There is a list of rules and things you have to do for the year on the table when you walk in. Keep in mind that you have to patrol the corridors tonight to."

"That's it so we will be on our way."

With that McGonagall and Snape walked away. Draco muttered the password and both of them walked into their dorm. Draco and Hermione stopped as soon as they walked in. This was nothing new for Draco, but he was still stunned at how nice school dorms could be. For Hermione this was extravagant. The common room had gold and silver walls. On the silver walls, there were red curtains, and on the gold walls there was green curtains. It still had curtains, although there was no windows in the common rooms. They had black leather couches, and shelves of books lined up against the wall. There were 2 roaring fires in the room, 1 was by the sitting area and the other was by the desks and books. There were stairs and a balcony straight back from the entrance. The right stairs were red and gold, meaning it was Hermione's room, and the stairs on the left were green and silver, meaning they lead to Draco's room. At the top of the stairs there was a balcony where the doors to their rooms were. They could actually go up either stairs to get to their rooms; it just seemed they should go up the ones with their house colors. On the first floor, between the stairs there was a white door, which they were guessing led to the bathroom. It stood out quite a lot considering it wasn't either of the 2's house colors.

"This is beautiful," Hermione said amazed.

"It's alright. I'm going to go check my room."

The pair examined the rest of the dorm, separately of course, and met back up 2 hours later at the sitting area. There was a list on the table.

"Malfoy, we need to discuss this." Hermione said as she finished reading the list.

"Erm, yeah, you decide what you want to do, then write down what you and I are going to do, I'll be right back." Draco said, walking towards to portrait hole.

"Malfoy wait-" It was too late, he walked out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

otay, um this is a bit longer than the other ones. sorry it took so long to put up this chapter, i wuz gettin ready for finals nd goin on vacation. imma post a chapter every day till sunday, so yea. tootles

christa


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Hermione started mumbling under her breath as she wrote down what they were going to do, what they would do if the found people while patrolling, where they would patrol, everything her and Malfoy were supposed to be doing together. Not that she minded not having his company, actually she found it great that he would leave her alone. About 5 minutes after she had come to this realization, the portrait hole opened to reveal Malfoy again, and he had a girl on his arm. Hermione didn't know who she was, so she guessed she was a Slytherin 6th year.

"You cant even wait 1 night to have someone-" Hermione stopped talking when she saw Blaise walk in after the pair. "Blaise"

"Hi Hermione," Blaise said sweetly. He walked up to her and took her hand and gently brought it up to kiss. Hermione couldn't help but blush. He then put his arm around her waist and guided her over to the sitting area. Draco and his girl were already over there on one of the couches making out. This made Hermione a bit uncomfortable because Blaise had just sat her down and they were very close, such as Draco and his girl were.

"So Hermione, you wanted to see me tonight?" Blaise asked happily.

"Erm, yeah, I did," Hermione said confused.

"Did?"

"Well now I don't really remember what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh, well do you want me to leave then?" Blaise asked. He quickly put on a puppy dogface and Hermione giggled.

"No, of course not."

"Good, because I definitely don't want to leave you," Blaise said. Then he leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. He tried his luck again and kissed her lips, a bit more firmly, and after a few seconds he opened his mouth and his tongue softly grazed her bottom lip. She gasped, and he took this as an invitation to her mouth. He gently put his tongue inside her mouth, much to her surprise. And much to his surprise, she kissed him back. Once again, Blaise tried his luck by gently pushing her shoulders back, trying to get her to lie down, which she did. He then got on top of her. They kissed like that for a couple more minutes before he moved down to kiss her neck. She arched her head back a bit to give him more room. A couple more minutes and Draco looked up. He was completely shocked when he saw Granger and Blaise. He roughly kissed his girl goodbye and told her to get back to her common room. She smiled and quickly left.

'_Wow, it looks like this will be a lot easier for Blaise then we both thought it would be'_ Draco then leaned back in his seat and made a coughing noise. Blaise stopped and him and Hermione sat up. While Hermione was blushing, Blaise was smirking and so was Draco.

"Blaise, lets go outside, I have to talk to you." Draco said happily.

"Okay" Blaise said about to get up. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Hermione." Blaise kissed her passionately before leaving. Hermione still sat there in shock for a minute before getting up and going to her room to get ready for patrolling.

"Wow Blaise, looks like it wont even take you a month to change Little Miss Mudblood"

"I know, I never expected that to happen. I mean, if she's up for that within 1 day, imagine where we will be in a week!"

"Yeah, I guess me and Kristin being there helped to"

"Yeah, she looked over at you guys before we started."

"Well I'll bring Weasley over tomorrow if you want…"

"Why would I want that? I mean, Weasley?"

"Hey, you're with Mudblood. I just think that if Weasley's here she will want to do more, ya know what I mean?"

"Not really…"

"I could, get Weasley over here, and we could be making out down in the common room with me. Then we could, start to go a bit farther, downstairs and then you can make sure Granger sees, then Weasley can 'suggest' that we go upstairs to my room"

"Mate, it's a good way to get Weasley under your belt, (A/N: pardon the pun) but how does that have anything to do with Granger and me?"

"They are _best mates_. She'll feel more confidant doing anything knowing that her best mate is doing it."

"You're a genius!"

"Don't I know it. Okay, well I've got to go patrol, see you"

"Bye. And Good Luck getting Weasley."

"Mate, it's me, I don't need luck."

Blaise laughed and walked away. Draco turned around and walked back into the dorm and found Hermione sitting on the couch.

"Ready to go?" Draco asked

"I guess."

They walked out of the portrait hole and started down the corridor. Hermione started explaining everything she wrote down while Draco was gone, and then he interrupted her.

"So you and Blaise today. Just a bit fast, don't you think?"

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione mumbled

"I mean, I look over and you both are all over each other."

"Shut up Malfoy." She said, still quiet but a bit louder.

"I never pictured you as the kind of girl that would get with someone, just like that"

"I didn't get with him" She said still quiet.

"Hmm, not what it looked like to me. I mean, you side earlier about the voice in your head? Well obviously you were completely ignoring it when you decided to let Zambini lie on top of you, getting awfully close to doing something a bit more than kissing."

"What part of, 'Shut up Malfoy' are you having trouble comprehending in your little mind?" Hermione said, obviously pissed. She stopped in the middle of the corridor and pointed her wand at Malfoy.

"Looks like I struck a nerve," Draco said happily. Having Hermione's wand pointed at him didn't faze him on the outside, but on the inside he was nervous as hell.

"Just shut up and leave me alone for the rest of the night." With that, Hermione stormed down the corridor and down the stairs. She had decided that she would patrol the lower floors, and Malfoy would patrol the upper ones. It was the first night so she didn't expect to catch anyone. She was surprised when she got to the dungeons and someone pulled her aside and kissed her roughly. At first she was completely shocked and started to fight it, but then she remembered Blaise was a Slytherin and his common room was in the dungeons. She smiled into the kiss and kissed what she hoped was Blaise with passion. It was him who broke the kiss to look into her eyes.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"So how is patrolling going?"

"A lot better since I saw you."

"Good, but when I first kissed you, I'm pretty sure you didn't see me."

"So?"

"So…" Blaise started, taking her hand in his. "You didn't know it was me but still you kissed me."

"Yeah well I was hoping it was you."

"And I'm glad it was you because there is no way in hell I'd want to be standing here kissing Draco."

"Good, I don't want you wanting to kiss Draco anyway."

Blaise laughed, "Well I really should be getting back to my common room. Snape does checks, and isn't your patrolling over soon?"

"Oh, right! I guess I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

"See you." Blaise kissed her cheek and walked away further down the dungeons.

Hermione then went to her dorm and quickly got ready for bed. She hopped into bed quickly and pulled up the silky red covers and fell into a much-needed sleep, thinking about Blaise…

post another chap later, gotta go fast tootles

christa


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I dont own anything

The next morning Hermione woke up at 6:45, an hour and 15 minutes until breakfast started being served. She sat there in bed for a few minutes before walking over to her trunk looking for her slippers and her bathrobe. She quickly found that and got her shower items and clothes to put under her robes. Then she left her room and walked down to the bathroom. She walked in and put her stuff next to the tub. She would have been amazed by it if she hadn't spent a half-hour gaping at it yesterday, which she felt quite embarrassed about. I mean, who in their right mind sat there gaping at a bathroom at a school or anywhere for that matter? She turned the faucets on at the bath for vanilla and honey smelling water. Draco was obviously no where to be seen, so she quickly stripped down and made sure her clothes and bathing things were close at hand. She slid into the hot water easily and got used to it quickly. She quickly washed her hair, then started to wash her body with a new body wash called "Pure Seduction" from a muggle store called Victoria's Secret. She then heard the door creak open and looked over to see Malfoy over there looking smug.

"Hmm Granger, you taking up the whole bath, or is their room for 2?"

"Erm, it's definitely full. Besides, you wouldn't want to get Mudblood germs on you."

"For some reason I don't care about that this morning." Draco started over towards the bath, taking off his clothes and throwing them onto the floor as he went. By the time he got over to the bath, he only had his boxers left on. He threw his towel, shampoo and conditioner to the ground right in front of him, but still had his wand in his hand.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing, Malfoy?"

"I think, I'm getting in the bath with you," Draco said then bent down to take off his boxers, wand still in hand.

"Hullo, I'm right here!"

"Yeah, like it's ever bothered me or anyone else seeing me naked." It seemed as if Hermione turned around just in time because a few seconds later she heard a splash in the water. Thinking Malfoy was just messing with her and he wasn't really in there, she turned around to yell at him to get out. She was shocked to see him sitting in the bath not even 2 feet from her. She scrunched down into the water till her shoulders were covered. They were still in the shallow part of the bath, so it was a bit hard to do. Draco laughed at how uncomfortable he was making her.

"What's the matter Granger, bit too close for your liking?"

"Yes, definitely. Get out now."

"Why should I leave, it's as much mine as it is yours."

"Yeah, well I was here first."

"All the more reason for you to get out instead of me."

"How do you figure?"

"You've been in here longer. You've already had your bath, I haven't."

"Whatever, I'm not leaving."

"Well neither am I, so deal with it," Draco said standing up and walking over to the edge of the bath and closed his eyes, putting shampoo into his hair. The water didn't cover his stomach so it gave Hermione a good view of his sculpted stomach. Obviously she didn't notice when he had opened his eyes to look at her because she was still staring.

Draco noticed this and smiled. He decided to break her out of her trance. "Like what you see Granger?"

Hermione blushed a vibrant red, "Erm, I, well it's just…" Hermione trailed off, searching for an excuse.

"Oh, its fine with me, I'm used to having girls staring at me," Draco said cockily. "But usually I have the pleasure of looking at them too, do you know what I mean Granger."

"Of course I know what you mean, but there is no way in hell I'm going to let you look at me."

"Well since you are with my best mate, I'll forget about it."

Hermione finished getting ready before Draco. She tried to stall as much as possible, but she couldn't stall any more.

"Move Malfoy, I need to get out," Hermione said walking over to the side of the bath.

"Took you long enough. Guess you ran out of ways to stall"

"Shut up and turn around so I can get out."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then when I get out and get my wand, I'll curse you into oblivion."

"It won't matter, I'll have already seen what I wanted."

"Maybe you've never heard of a memory charm."

"Damnit. Fine, I'll turn around…" Malfoy said turning around. He waited a few seconds and he heard Hermione get out of the water. He started to smirk when he heard a scream and turned around to see what was the matter.

"Granger, what the hell-" He stopped mid-sentence and his eyes widened.

"Malfoy turn around!" Hermione yelled, throwing her shampoo bottle at his head. It missed him by only centimeters, but still he didn't look away.

"Damn Granger, I guess the summer really did do you well. No wonder your friends all want to shag you!"

Hermione picked up her robe and put it around herself. "What do you mean, 'all my friends want to shag me'?"

"Nothing, nothing I don't mean anything by it."

"Whatever Malfoy. But you had better sleep with one eye open because I know you made my towel see-through." With that, Hermione gathered her stuff and ran out of the room. Draco sat there laughing to himself about the events that had just taken place. He finished his bath, got ready and left the dorm. When he got to the Great Hall, he saw Granger next to her friends and quickly got his seat next to Blaise and started filling him in on what had just happened in the bathroom and he started cracking up. He also told Blaize about what she looked like and Blaise sat there stunned.

"Wow, who would have thought Granger could look that hott? Or are you exaggerating it a bit?"

"Mate, I wouldn't lie about that."

"I guess, but I have to be getting over there to play the 'nice guy' thing. Remember bout Weasley."

"Will do," Draco said as Blaise walked over to the Gryffindor table, and stood right by Hermione.

"Hullo Hermione," Blaise said sitting down next to her.

"Hi Blaise."

"So I heard what Draco did earlier…"

"Oh, erm, yeah."

"Yeah I told him off for it. I mean, he never showed an interest in you until I started to. He always gets what he wants, so I think he's just trying to steal the one thing I have that he doesn't."

"Oh! No, no I think he was just messing with me, nothing more."

"Well I was just playing it on the safe side. I have to go though, I was supposed to talk to Snape about being out last night."

"He caught you?"

"Yeah he did, but it was worth it," Blaise said leaning closer to her and winking. Then he whispered to her, "I'll see you later tonight," And kissed her quickly but passionately on the lips before getting up and walking out of the Great Hall. Hermione turned back to her friends to act as if nothing happened, but they were going to confront her about that.

"What?" Hermione asked innocently.

"What? Are you really going to ask that? You just snogged Zambini!" Ron asked infuriated that one of his best mates could be doing this.

"Erm, yeah, me and him are kind of, erm, together," Hermione mumbled.

"After one day, you two are together?" Harry asked, just as mad as Ron, but able to control it better.

"I guess," Hermione said quietly.

"What did Malfoy do to you this morning?" Ginny asked, thinking she was being helpful by changing the subject. Obviously she was wrong by the way Hermione snapped her head towards her.

"He didn't do anything. I don't know what you are talking about," Hermione stated. It was quite obvious to everyone that she was lying. Besides they had heard Blaise talking about it.

"Zambini said he heard what Malfoy did earlier."

"Oh well it was nothing, just a little joke he played on me is all."

"What did he _do_?"

"And don't lie. We'll know if you are and we'll find a way to get it out of you either way."

"Okay, okay. Well I woke up early this morning so I went into the bathroom to have a bath. I was in there for a while and I was almost done when Malfoy walked in. I told him to get out but he insisted on staying and getting in the bath with me. So he got in, and he just messed with me for a while, like, taking as long as possible and stuff. I stalled as much as I could but when I couldn't stall any more I got out."

"That's it?"

"Yes, that's it."

Harry looked at Hermione intently before he spoke again. "No it's not. You stopped before you even said the part Zambini was talking about. I can tell." It took about 2 minutes until Hermione decided just to tell them.

"Alright, I got out and wrapped my towel around me and screamed because it turned invisible as soon as I put it around me. And then he turned around and saw me then that's it." Hermione finished quickly, hoping they didn't make out what she said.

"He saw you naked!" Harry and Ron screamed at the same time.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal, I'll just-" Hermione was cut off by Ron looking at her as if she was mad and Harry screaming, "No big deal!"

"Well, no it is a big deal but I was going to say I'll just modify his memory or something of the sort later tonight."

"You had better, or we'll make him for get it in a, erm, different, way" Ron said acting tough which made Ginny laugh, but he ignored it.

"Right, but we have to get to class," Hermione said changing the subject and getting up from the table.

"Oh, your right, see you Ginny," Harry said standing up.

"Bye," Ron said to his little sister rudely, which earned him an eye roll from both Hermione and Ginny.

"Bye Ginny," Hermione said.

"Bye guys. And Hermione, we'll talk later," Ginny added quickly.

"Erm, right, sure." Hermione said and walked off with the guys. The rest of her classes went by fast. She had double Transfiguration first thing, and then she had Charms, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Whenever Draco was around Hermione always blushed from the earlier memories between the 2. When Blaise was around Hermione always smiled and batted her eyelashes at him. At first her friends didn't notice, but soon it became very obvious and they got sick of it after maybe the second time it happened. Soon they were done dinner and walking back to their dorms. Hermione went back to the Gryffindor dorms with Harry, Ron, and Ginny so Ginny could drop off her books and change out of her robes before going with Hermione to their dorm. When they arrived they were alone for a while and talked about Hermione and her life. Ginny was shocked that Hermione of all people could be moving this fast with a person she's only actually talked to for a couple days. After Ginny was all filled in and her initial shock had worn off, Hermione said she would be back in a couple minutes. She said she had to write her mum like she does every year on the first day of classes and so she could change out of her robes. She was gone for maybe 10 minutes and walked back into the common room.

"Okay Ginny, I'm back, sorry it took so-" She was cut off by the sight below her. Ginny was lying on top of Malfoy, kissing him like her life depended on it. She said nothing more but started to fly down the stairs. Just as she reached the bottom stair and made a dash for the pair, someone stopped her and spun her around to met him.

"Whoa, Hermione, let em go. They are having fun," Blaise said smiling towards her.

"No, she's my best mate, what they bloody hell happened? Ginny hates him!" Hermione cried, extremely confused as to what happened.

"Well obviously she doesn't hate him to much to be in this position with him."

"Whatever Blaise," Hermione said grabbing his arm and leading him towards another couch. "Let's just stop talking," Hermione finished, and they started kissing. After a few minutes, Hermione let him climb on top of her. He opened his eyes and looked at Draco, who was now intently kissing Ginny and lying on top of her, between her legs. Blaise looked around and saw a piece of crumpled up parchment on the floor. He reached down and picked it up, his lips never leaving Hermione's. He then took aim, and threw the parchment. It hit Draco right on the side of the head, and he looked up. Blaise looked at him and winked. Draco nodded and got off of Ginny. Ginny took this as a sign and got up too.

"Do you want to go upstairs to your room?" Ginny asked innocently and just loud enough for Hermione to hear and look up at her.

"Of course," Draco said standing up and taking Ginny's hand, pulling him up with her. He led her up to his room, smiling back at Blaise who winked at him without Hermione seeing. Suddenly Hermione turned back to him and flipped him over so she was on top of him and they were kissing again. Blaise smiled into the kiss and Hermione quickly pulled away. Blaise looked at her for a minute and she smiled at him. Just as quickly, she pulled off her shirt and started kissing him again. He smiled as she tried to take of his shirt. He flipped on top of her and took his shirt off for her. She ran her hands down his chest and stomach to his belt buckle, which she quickly took off. Then she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down into another passionate kiss. She slid her hands down to his pants and started to undo the button. Just then he stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, how is this fair?" Blaise asked smiling.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked Blaise, confused as to why he stopped her. She thought he wanted this.

"Well you are still almost fully clothed and I'm about to be down to my boxers," Blaise said, his smile growing wider. Before she got a chance to respond to him, he was back on top, and kissing her. Then he slid his hands down to her pants. He undid the button, then slid them off. Hermione just sat there, not really sure why she was letting him do this. Of course she had started it. What did she expect? I guess she couldn't stop now. She basically asked for it. There is NO WAY she could back down now. She let him go until she saw her pants fly past her head onto the floor behind her. Blaise was back up at her neck, kissing and sucking. Hermione had no clue how to react. She had never been this sexual with a guy before. She let a moan escape her lips as he hit a tender spot. He smiled and reached his hands behind her back, quickly unsnapped, then took off her bra. She didn't even know what happened until he was kissing his way down her to her breast's. She could feel him on her leg, and she got a bit scared for a moment. Blaise heard a door open and looked up. He saw Ginny storming down the stairs and Draco at the door to his bedroom, looking down at Blaise with an apologetic face.

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed. "Get your ass up, your coming with me," Ginny walked over to the area where Blaise and Hermione were, and picked up Hermiones lothes. She roughly threw them at her and Blaise, then yanked Blaise up. Hermione was going to protest, but the look on Ginny's face told her it was best not to. She quickly got dressed, and leaned over to kiss Blaise's cheek. After she stood up and was dragged out of the common room by her best friends, leaving both boys _and _both girls, sexually frustrated (even though Ginny walked out on Draco).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

this chapter is kinda long. im goin skiing nd i wont be bak for bout a week, so i wuz just gonna post a long part for u guys! thanx for readin, even tho my writting sux. pleze review, nd tell me wut u thought. im not suppossed to be up rite now nd i just finished this chap on word, nd i never got a chance to check it. wen i get bak i mite do another chap with this same stuff in it, cept its gonna be reviwed 1st, so that 1 will prolly be better. if ur readin this story, pleze review! tay well imma go to bed. nighty nite peeps!

christa


End file.
